


Messing with the Bathroom Scale

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fecal Soiling, Gen, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Shinji Ikari awakes after a night of peculiar dreaming feeling a little off. The odd sensation finally peaks as he steps on his bathroom scale and gets a terribly mischievous idea…





	Messing with the Bathroom Scale

**Author's Note:**

> GROSS WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!
> 
> At a certain tier, Patreon supporters get short ~1Kish Mini-Fics based on just about any subject matter they’d like, within the confines of my kink list. This is one of those pieces.

It was such an odd morning for Shinji. His dreams were filled with such wild fantasies he could hardly recollect as coherent thoughts. No, it all seemed to be a strange mix of colors and sounds that flooded his head rather than any stable memory; imagery that was rapidly being whisked away as consciousness set back in. Something felt a bit off about his sleep last night. He felt so… strange.

The chilly air last night had forced him to bed wearing sweatpants and a simple white tee, not the norma-underwear-only pajamas he normally stuck too. It was a comfortable outfit this time of the year for sure. He was half tempted to sit on his bed and watch the news about some overnight outbreak of a strange phenomena just so he could stay cozy in his sweatpants. It was tempting, but no, there were other tasks to do today. Shinji arose from his comfy confides to the bathroom to prepare for the rest of the day.

Normally this would be the part of the morning where he’d undress, shave, shower, and prepare for another day of schooling but… something odd struck him. He seemed absolutely fascinated all of a sudden about measuring his weight of all things. It felt so needed, so strangely needed as something to focus on today. The boy hopped on the piece still clad in his pajamas and got to see the results.

Huh. Only ~140 pounds as usual. That settled that then.

The day’s oddities continued as Shinji stood there. A sudden sensation swept over him… a mischievous sensation. He felt as if he had the opportunity to be so horribly naughty all of a sudden, to do something so obscene and strange it seemed too good to pass on. What was with the sudden rush!? Today had so much unexplainable fun to it.

Shinji took a deep breath. His body tensed and flexed as it prepared for something. A hit of embarrassment and bewilderment hit him at the last moment as he questioned what the hell he was doing. Oh, but it was too late to pay that any mind, too late to question that at all! Shinji gave a big wide smile and a firm push!

Shinji’s anus blossomed open with the full wrath of a night’s worth of digestion ready for release. A thick, hot log of compact shit parted his rear open, the first time since he was young not doing this all over a seat of porcelain. The huge, snaking mass of shit was slow to exit at first, seemingly hesitant to leave the warm confines of Shinji’s insides. He pushed firmer, harder. The head of the beast continued out, finally touching the cotton of his tight white underwear!

It all felt so strange… the sensation of defying years of potty training, the strange warmth under him, the bewildering sensation of his firm shit pressing back as it resisted against his undies… Shinji didn’t know what to make of it all. Hell, Shinji barely knew why he’d even given in to that mischievous sensation to start. All he really knew was this rush of excitement was wonderful, and that taking this dump felt far better than it ever should .

Steadily the pace of that first firm bit of shit grew and grew. In little time, the desperate pushing out of a turtle head turned to a long, thick shit coiling into the seat of his underwear. It already felt like his longest uninterrupted bowel movement ever! Normally by now his anus would have reflexively pinched off a bit and carried on with a second piece, but no! It just seemed to keep coming. Longer and longer still it got, the same consistency throughout…

Shinji noticed something strange as he sat on the scale. The weight reading was…rising. Was that a bug on its part? Surely there was no way he was gaining mass doing all this, right? That was physically impossible! …Yet the more he felt that long log of shit coil out of him into the seat of his pants, the higher and higher still it went.

Alarm should have shot through Shinji at this point. He should have been worried about this minor miracle churning out of his bowels into his sweatpants. Yet, all he wondered in the moment was… how high could it all go up?

Shinji tried pushing again, shoving with a force as if he were trying to start a new load from nothing. The rate at which shit was snaking out of his anus into his undies doubled! The thickness was even increasing as more and more escaped him. Urgh, it felt like a huge hot rod was just sliding out of him with absolute ease! What an amazing sensation. How could pushing stuff out of his butt possibly feel this good!?

More pushing and Shinji was rewarded with his scat exiting him at a blistering pace. He could feel his own hot shit press against his bulging underwear and turn it into an absolutely stuffed garment. With nowhere left to go, the coiling rod of shit started to creep out the waistband and through his leg holes. Soon his bulging clothing was a large mass going up and down, filling the boy’s sweatpants too.

The scale now read 145 pounds. Oh my god, he’d shat that much already? In this little span of time, he’d excreted over 5 pounds of solid waste from seemingly nowhere!?

That… that was hardly enough! More. More!

Shinji’s stance adjusted, legs spread, knees bent, back arching. He could feel so much more begging to escape him! He had to let it out and see just how much he could test this scale. He concentrated hard. His anus distended more,, painfully wide at this point! Oh, but the mind numbing, prostate thrashing, body straining bliss of feeling all that waste slide out of him… Ah, it was heaven! He was cutting turds as thick as his arm, forcing out entire feet of the stuff into the cramped confines of his pants. Already, the gunk was plastered against his thighs and rising out of his sweatpants. Oh, and it was all total bliss!

Shinji looked down at the scale. 150… 153… 156… oh my god, it was going so fast! A-ah but not fast enough! He could push harder, faster! He just had to adjust his stance a bit and…

Shinji’s feverish lust to fill his pants made him neglect the ever important need to stay balanced on his tiny scale. That bulging butt of his had finally set him off kilter. He wobbled just a bit before falling down onto the ground and into his mess below, ass first with a heavy squish.

Yet still, Shinji couldn’t stop shitting himself. There was no idle time in between his fat logs voiding out of him. He just kept adding more to the bulging, bean-bag like pile beneath him. He started to rub the mass in idle wonder, curious just how much his body could produce. He couldn’t even control it even more; it was sliding out on its own will as if there was some portal to another world inside him. This was too heavenly. Just the anal stimulation alone had his loins tingling and erect in anticipation.

And still it kept coming. He could hear the TV in the other room talking about something, some new condition affecting people. At least, he could hear it a bit when the cacophony of farts and arm-thick logs of shit wasn’t loud enough to drown it out. He didn’t really care about much anymore, just pushing harder, faster, and firmer. No matter the outcome, he’d love every second of it….


End file.
